


Bed Sharing

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Who’s going first?” asked Mahiru upon arriving there.“You’re the guest, so you choose,” replied Sato. Mahiru fidgeted, looking away. Sato noted this and chirped, “Alright, I’ll draw on you first.”'Sato and Mahiru have a sleepover.





	Bed Sharing

Half-eaten snacks lay on the bed, along with magazines and paper fortune tellers. Nearby, Midori Sato taped the black craft paper to the window with help from Mahiru, who pressed her splayed hands against it to help keep it in place. 

“There,” said Sato as she stepped away to admire their handiwork. Mahiru backed up too and stood beside her.

Everything had been set up now. Opaque paper covered the window to prevent light from the moon or the street coming in and blacklight tubes waited on standby against Sato’s mirror on the vanity. A wide grin spread across Sato’s face and she placed her hands onto her hips. 

She turned to Mahiru. “Alright, turn the lights off and we’ll get started.”

Mahiru nodded and walked quickly to the light switch by the door. When she flicked it, the entire room fell into darkness, with the only light coming from the blacklights, an ethereal blue. They cleared the floor of any toys or shoes prior and Sato’s bedroom wasn’t particularly big in the first place, but Mahiru still crept over to the mirror carefully.

“Who’s going first?” asked Mahiru upon arriving there.

“You’re the guest, so you choose,” replied Sato. Mahiru fidgeted, looking away. Sato noted this and chirped, “Alright, I’ll draw on you first.”

So Mahiru sat down and sat still on a chair in front of the vanity. She heard Sato’s nails clack against plastic, followed by the clatter of pens. A sharp click indicated that Sato had pulled the lid off one of the pens, and shortly after, a cool, soft nib pressed against Mahiru’s cheek. In the black room, a pink spot that almost looked orange formed on Mahiru’s face, visible to her in her reflection. 

The pink spot stretched out as Sato drew a curve on Mahiru’s cheek with the UV pen. Trying her best not to jostle Sato, Mahiru’s eyes flickered as she followed the movements of the pen. Sato first drew the outline of a flower on Mahiru’s cheek, then she changed pens and drew a yellow star on Mahiru’s other cheek, colouring it in with slashed lines. Mahiru’s head jerked a little as Sato scribbled on her, but Sato just pursed her lips in concentration and continued without voicing any complaints. She finished off with some butterflies across Mahiru’s forehead and tapped the lid back on her pen.

“Perfect!” Sato said with a flourish, and Mahiru inspected the art, tilting her head this way and that.

“They’re so pretty,” mumbled Mahiru, reluctant to take her eyes off the precious markings on her face created by her dear friend.

“Okay, it’s my turn now, Mahiru-chan,” said Sato, excited but impatient, and they swapped places, with Sato seating herself on the chair while Mahiru stood over her. 

Mahiru contorted her lips as she tried to decide what to draw on Sato. She knew she wanted to use green so picked that colour pen up, but she hadn’t planned further than that and rolled it over in her hand as she dithered. 

“It can be anything,” said Sato in an attempt to be helpful, and Mahiru gave out a quiet hum.

When Mahiru thought of green, she thought of grass, leaves and Sato’s luscious hair. And thinking of Sato’s hair, Mahiru then thought about Sato’s face, her eyes that screwed up when she laughed and her pale thin lips. 

The skin on her face tingled warm and she began drawing, starting with a wavy line from Sato’s temple to her chin. It had been a spontaneous, mindless action, but it was a start and the cogs in her head finally began whirring. 

With a clearer idea of what she wanted to do now, Mahiru created more lines that wound around Sato’s face like vines. She added leaves, and in other colours, solid filled roses. Furrowing her brow, she gave Sato butterflies, and taking significantly longer than Sato had, Mahiru then finally finished and exhaled.

Sato leaned forward to bring herself closer to the blacklights. Her lips parted as she studied Mahiru’s work. In reality, the design wasn’t as detailed and professional as Mahiru imagined in her head, but for the two junior high students, it was a masterpiece.

“Oh, wow!” Sato murmured, bringing her hand close to her cheek but stopping herself at the last moment from touching it. “It’s amazing!”

Mahiru wrung her hands, unable to keep from smiling. “Thank you!”

“We have to take photos of ourselves so we can see them later,” Sato declared, and Mahiru’s grin had barely time to sag before Sato grabbed her phone off the vanity and slung her other arm around Mahiru, pulling her closer.

“I don’t know,” mumbled Mahiru, tensing.

“I know you hate selfies, but this is one of my photos,” Sato assured her, and Mahiru fixed on a tentative smile as Sato photographed them both. She showed it to Mahiru immediately afterwards.

It was a bit blurred and the darkness didn’t improve the quality, but that couldn’t take away from the charm, from the memory and how it was Sato’s personal work drawn on her. Mahiru’s heart skipped and stayed on a high as Sato stared at it with her, and as she hugged Mahiru closer with one arm, Mahiru wondered if Sato could hear her heart too.

“Midori, dear! Don’t stay up too late,” called Sato’s mother from outside of the room.

Sato shifted and turned off the blacklights. She yawned as she stretched her arms. “Alright! We’re going to sleep soon anyway.”

Mahiru restrained a yawn herself. Sato switched off the blacklights and grabbing Mahiru’s hand, led them to the bed. The pair climbed onto it, brushing aside leftovers from their previous activities. It creaked as they settled down, quietening as they nestled under the duvet, and for a while they were left to listen to their breathing and the occasional cough or gulp.

“It’s so dark... I wish I could still see your face,” lamented Sato suddenly, and Mahiru blinked.

“Wouldn’t the light keep you awake?” asked Mahiru.

“Nope,” said Sato. “In fact, seeing you there would help me sleep better, but knowing you’re there is enough for me.”

Mahiru’s face became positively aflame now, the stirring in her chest a flutter, and the two girls cuddled up as they eventually drifted off to sleep, still holding hands.


End file.
